A New Beginning
by Jasmine-hearts-SVU
Summary: When Addison meets Elliot. A cop who works strange hours and loves coffee. Can they make it work? Will his daughter get in the way? Will Addison's past come back to haunt her? Will they find the happiness they both seek? Will they find it together?
1. Chapter 1

Heey, this is my first fic, so please be nice (:

It's kind of a SVU/Private Practice crossover but I'm going to make it so you don't have to have watched SVU to understand the storyline.

& in this story, Elliot from SVU only has one kid (Maureen) and no Kathy.  
& Elliot & Addison live in the same state.  
& let's just say that Addison lives near a park even though I know she lives on a beach.

* * *

Addison Montgomery was confused about so many things but her main concern was where her life was headed. She had wanted to achieve so many things in her personal life (because her professional life was already set) but there was a part of her that always wanted more, that looked back and made her think about what went wrong. She had had many relationships with many different men that always ended the same, her crying over an empty wine bottle and eating a tub of double chocolate ice cream while watching an epically sappy and lame romantic movie.

When these thoughts took over Addison's mind she always took a walk to try and clear her head and help her forget the constant mess that was her life.

Since it was already late she didn't want to go very far so she decided circling the park that was near her house a couple of times was good enough.

She threw on her sweats since she was really not bothered going to any effort to fix herself up especially if it were just for a run. It had been a long hard day of patient after patient and she was just tired. Tired of her thoughts and tired of her life.

She stepped outside and let the cool breeze hit her face. She walked at a slow pace, in absolutely no hurry. As she was approaching the outskirts of the park, she heard a man's voice and turned in that direction but accidently walked into a tall Oak tree. She fell back hard on a pile of leaves and groaned. "Ughhh, Perfect."

The man's voice she heard earlier was getting closer and suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly and tried to stand up, not wanting to be seen sitting on the ground under a tree clutching her, most likely, bleeding forehead like an idiot.

"Here let me help you" The man spoke as he quickly rushed over and outstretched his hand.

She took his hand and not so gracefully stood up. Like a foal trying to take his first baby steps.

"Thanks" she said looking into his face for the first time. He was taller than her and looked like he worked out. "One of those burly athletic types," she thought.

"No worries, that looked like a nasty fall, you ok?"

"Yeah, not one of my shining moments though." She said trying to add some humour to relieve the awkwardness she felt.

He laughed at that. "Hope not." After a hefty pause he spoke again. "So what are you doing out this time of night, in a park nonetheless?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She answered quickly not missing a step.

"I'm a cop so I get pretty weird hours and my station is just up the road so I was heading home. Your turn."

"Needed to take a walk, clear my head you know?

"Yeah, I do"

"So, um anyway, thank you for the hand." She said turning around slowly.

"Not a problem. Oh and by the way. You probably shouldn't be out this late walking in the park. Like I said I'm a cop, I see a lot of horrible things happen to a lot of good people. I would hate for something like that to happen to you."

"What makes you think, I'm a good person?" She asked sincerely, desperately needing some reassurance after all the horrible things she had done in her life, even if it was from a complete stranger.

"I can tell". He smiled, as a sort of goodbye and began walking away, back the way he came.

"Wait," She called before he got too far, "I didn't get your name."

He took a few steps towards her and outstretched his hand once again. "It's Elliot Stabler," He said, all the while flashing her his honest smile that, even thought she knew it was totally lame, made her a little weak at the knees.

"Addison Montgomery." She said, smiling all the while she was shaking his hand. "Well Dr Addison Montgomery."

"A doctor huhh? Very impressive. I've got a 5 year old daughter at home, says she wants to become one."

"Oh, so you're married?" She asked rather bluntly.

"No, no, my ex-wife left as soon as Maureen was born and I haven't spoken to her since."

"I'm sorry, that must've sucked." She said apologetically

"It wasn't exactly the time of my life." He said, being sarcastic and adding a chuckle at the end of his sentence. "But I've got Maureen now so no complaints."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Yeah." He laughed anxiously.

They stood there for a few moments in a kind of awkward/comfortable silence (if that were possible) each waiting for the other one to speak first.

Finally Elliot broke the silence, "So ... um, do you want to... maybe get a cup of coffee? With me, I mean." He added nervously.

"That would be great." She smiled, reassuringly. Thankful that she had wanted to clear her head but no so grateful that she was wearing close to no make-up and the clothes she had found at the bottom of her hamper. Elliot didn't seem to notice thought, and he smiled at her as they made their way through the park to get to the other side.

* * *

Thanks for reading (:

I want to continue the story but please let me know if you think I should.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter Two

Heey!  
Thank you so much for the kind reviews!  
Sorry it's a bit late but my cat died so it was an extremely crappy week for me :(

* * *

As they walked to the Starbucks down the road, Addison started the conversation.

"So, you said you work around here?"

"Yeah, just down the road and to the left. What about you?"

"I work at a place called Oceanside Wellness Group. In fact, it's not too far from here. "

"Oh yeah, I recognise the name, sometimes I drive past there to get to work."

"Well, maybe you've seen me before."

"I don't think so because if I did, I would definitely remember." He didn't say it in a cheesy or flirty way, he said it like he meant it and she loved that she had finally met a man that could give her a genuine compliment without looking like he was trying to get into her pants.

She smiled at him and when they reached the 24 hour Starbucks Elliot opened the door for her and allowed her to enter first. "Finally, a gentleman," she thought to herself smiling as she thanked him and walked inside. Together they walked to the counter and Elliot greeted the man behind it.

"Hey Elliot, two times in one day huhh?" The man said jokingly.

"What can I say Joe, your coffee is just too good and the coffee at the station house is just that bad."

"I don't doubt it." He said laughing. "So you after the usual?"

"Yup and Addison what would you like?"

"I'll just have a café late please."

"Sure thing, two café latte's it is" Joe smiled politely and left to prepare their drinks.

They laughed at the coincidence of them both ordering the same drink. When Addison heard Elliot's laugh again, she realised just how warm and contagious it was.

"So, I assume you come here often."

"Yeah, almost every day." He replied. "It's pretty convenient because this place is so close to the station."

"You know it's funny, I lived in Seattle for about a year before I came out here, and the hospital I worked at was across the street from this bar and the bartender's name was actually Joe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was a great guy, he used to listen to everyone's sob stories after a long day at work, mine included. You know, sometimes I actually miss that place."

"Do you ever think about going back?"

"Not really." She said and laughed at the idea of her working at Seattle Grace again and seeing everyone she had left behind.

"Why not?" Asked Elliot.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't exactly the most popular person there." Ha! That was the understatement of the year, she thought, as she remembered how she was frequently referred to as Satan.

"I find that hard to imagine." Said Elliot being genuinely honest.

Addison found this compliment so incredibly sweet and sincere that instead of saying what she normally would have (which would have probably been something along the lines of "Well, you obviously don't know me very well.") she smiled tenderly at him trying to convey just how much that simple statement meant to her. For some reason she desperately wanted Elliot to approve of her and she didn't think he was the type to play games or lust after evil redheads.

Just then Joe walked back to the counter with two café lattes in hand. That'll be $6.50

Elliot immediately paid for their drinks, which Addison accepted graciously and thanked him for. The place was pretty much empty so they had their choice of seating. They walked to the table near the back and sat down on opposite ends so they were facing each other.

They talked about so many things ranging from their favourite foods, to stories of their most horrible dates. Addison talked about finding out why 'The Trunk' was seeing Violet and Elliot talked about the first date he had gone on after his wife left. Apparently he had been set up on a blind date by a friend, with a woman who insisted on showing him her best Donald Duck and Elmo impressions. Addison began to laugh hysterically when she heard this. She was having such a good time, she was really enjoying herself but she knew it was probably time to get back home since it was getting late, Elliot had the same thoughts.

"Thanks again for the drink Elliot."

"Anytime, I um … had a lot of fun tonight." He grinned at her.

"Me too," she beamed back at him waiting for him to continue.

"So I'm kind of new at this because since my divorce and that horrendous date I told you about, that's the only experience I've had in a while but I'm going to give it a shot so, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes, I would love that." She smiled and wrote down her number on one of his business cards because she hadn't brought anything with her when she left the house for her walk.

"Thanks, I'll definitely call soon." And with that, they both left the Starbucks and continued on their way home, both of them grinning like two idiots.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!  
Please review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!  
Sorry it's been too long but this time of term the teachers pile it on. Pluuusss guess who has a new laptop :D That's right. Meee *points to herself proudly* About time, I know.  
Hahah Anyways, new chapter. Hope you like (:

"Oh my God." These were the only words running through Addison's mind as she hurriedly unlocked the door to her house and ran in excitedly trying to find her phone to call Naomi.

She reached for it and dialled Nai's number hastily. It rang seven times before an obviously sleeping Naomi picked up.

"Ughhh, I hate you," she groaned into the phone, not even knowing who it was just uncaringly despising whoever woke her up.

"Naomi, wake up! You would not believe what happened tonight."

Naomi sat up worried, "Addison? What happened? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Nai don't worry everything's fine. I just had to tell you, I met the most amazing guy tonight."

"Oh my God, this is why you called me at this time of night?"

She laughed, knowing that Naomi was joking. "Nai, seriously he's just incredible, he's unbelievably gorgeous and he's divorced _and_he has a kid. Isn't that just the sweetest thing?"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Could you at least fake enthusiasm for me?"

"Addison I _am_ excited for you I'm just tired ... but because you are my best friend I allocate 2 minutes of fake enthusiasm for you."

"Thank you."

"Ok so what's his name?"

"Elliot Stabler, isn't that just the most perfect name? He said he'd call me to arrange a date."

"And you said something about him having a kid?" She asked, eager to get back to sleep but trying to be interested.

"Yeah, she's 5 and her name's Maureen."

"That is very cute."

"I thought so too!" She didn't know why she was so hyperactive. Maybe it was meeting Elliot or maybe it was the caffeine but either way she knew she should probably let Naomi get back to sleep. "Anyway's, thank you for your fake enthusiasm you can go back to sleep now."

"Anytime Addison, just please try to avoid the midnight and beyond calls."

Addison laughed, "I'll do my best Nai, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Naomi hung up the phone and went straight back to catching the Zzz's.

Addison put down the phone and climbed the stairs to her bedroom debating whether she should have a shower now and then sleep or sleep and have a shower in the morning. She was so keyed up she knew there was no way she was sleeping like this so she opted for the first option.

After her shower she sat down on her bed dressed in her pj's. Milo jumped up next to her and lay down. For the first time in a while, Addison was content. She had her friends, her clothes, her cat and soon she would have a date. She knew that she barely knew Elliot but she also knew that it was a real possibility to turn into something meaningful. She was so sick of dating egotistical doctors with God-complexes, she needed a change. She needed a good guy; she just hoped that Elliot would be that guy.

With these thoughts, she slowly drifter off into a peaceful sleep and only woke up when her alarm went off.

She groaned and rolled over, aimlessly swatting at what may or may not have been the alarm clock trying to get it to shut up. After being unsuccessful for several minutes, Addison decided it was probably time to get out of bed and get dressed. She opened her eyes and with one swift motion hit the correct button on the alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm, don't know why I bought one so loud." She was always cranky this time of day but she knew once she got coffee into her system, that everything would seem better.

-Addison arrived at work, on time as usual, got off at her floor and was handed a file from Cooper.

"Morning Addison."

"Morning" She replied, "What are you doing here so early?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I usually beat you here."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a race." He said defensively.

"I didn't mean that, I'm just saying that usually you're not up and away at work this early."

"Well, Charlotte and I are on the outs again and I would rather be here before she arrives to work than the other way around."

"What'll that do?" Addison was confused.

"It will show her that I don't need her to do everything for me in life, like wake me up."

"But you do need her to wake you up."

"Not today I didn't." He smiled smugly.

"Ok whatever, what's the story?" She pointed to the file while taking a sip of coffee.

"I have a patient, baby boy named Steven. He has problems feeding, trouble breathing and his abdomen appears to be kind of caved in. He doesn't seem to have any kidney or heart problems but I still think it's a congenital diaphragmatic hernia and that he needs surgery." Concluded Cooper.

"If it is a diaphragmatic hernia, why didn't they catch it while she was pregnant? I mean in 75% of cases, it's diagnosed in utero."

Cooper just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, perform an ultrasound and if you're right I'll talk to the parents about the surgery."

She walked away from him and continued to her office but stopped when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's me Elliot from last night"

"Ohh hey! How are you?"

"I'm great you?" He smiled at her enthusiastic response, glad to know that she was happy he called.

"Not too bad" She smiled.

"That's good; I was calling to ask you if you want to get together for that date tonight."

"Yeah sure. Just tell me when and where?"

"I was thinking maybe at 8 and as for the where, you can choose."

"Um, I think I read something about the Santa Monica Beach Hotel being pretty good."

"Yeah, that's on Ocean Avenue right?

"Yes, that's right. Ok, meet you there at 8?"

"Definitely, I'll make reservations now. See you there."

"Thanks, Yupp. See you there."

She hung up the phone, smiling into it and saved his number so she would know if it was him who was calling her for next time.

Addison left work around 7 in anticipation of her date. She had performed surgery on the Hayden's baby boy, Steven, and all had gone well. Another reason to add to her happiness.

She got dressed quickly in one of her many stunning dresses accompanied by a pair of her many stunning shoes. She went over her hair again with her straightener and reapplied her make-up carefully but quickly. This time when she saw Elliot, she was going to make sure she wasn't dressed in sweats with messy hair and no make-up. She wanted to make a great first impression on their first date.

She arrived at the crowded restaurant only a few minutes past 8 and spotted Elliot sitting down at a table. She walked past the large line standing in front of her and gestured to the person working at the front of the line that she was meeting someone. She reached the table and greeted him.

"Heyy, sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down and smiled at him.

"No worries, I'm just glad you showed up."

"Why wouldn't I?" She smirked at him.

He just shrugged, smiled and picked up the menu. Addison did the same.

"So, have you ever been here before?"

"No, but a friend of mine said that the steak isn't too bad. You eat meat right?"

"Not worth living without it." He said jokingly.

"Totally agree." She looked up from the menu and smiled.

The waiter came over and took their order for two steaks and left them to continue their conversation.

"So, what's your daughter doing tonight?"

"She's staying at her BFF's, which she informs me stands for best friend forever. Apparently they've been planning this for ages. What food they're going to eat, what movies they're going to watch. When I pick her up, I'm sure I'm going to owe Sandra's mother one."

Addison laughed. "She sounds like such a great kid."

"Yeah, she is." He paused for a moment then looked up at her. "What about you, do you have any kids?"

"No, no kids but I would love to have one someday."

"Yeah, it's one of the most important parts of life, I think. But it has been a challenge raising her by myself."

"Oh yeah, you said your wife left?" Addison knew she was prying but she wanted to find out as much about Elliot as she could. He was so sweet and kind and the way he talked about his daughter made Addison simply melt. She honestly never thought she would meet a man like this, she just hoped that her first impression wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, as soon as Maureen was born she jetted off with her yoga instructor to Hawaii and our divorce was only just recently finalised because it took forever to track her down. Turns out she hadn't told her yoga man that she was married so that blew up in her face." He smirked slightly which made Addison laugh.

Addison wondered how any woman could have a beautiful baby with such an amazing man and leave that all behind. But she decided not to press therefore because after all, it was their first date.

"So… um, have you ever been married?" Elliot asked, curious to know the answer.

"Once. We got divorced and now he lives with his wife in Seattle."She didn't want to say too much about the life she had with Derek. She hated herself back then and had tried her best to bury the past and she certainly didn't want Elliot to know she had an affair with her husband's best friend, not yet anyway.

Elliot nodded in understanding. He could tell she was holding something back from him, after all he was a cop. He did it for a living, but he didn't press her for any answers knowing that when she was ready she would tell him.

Just then the waiter appeared with their food and they began to eat slowly while continuing their conversation.

"You said you were a surgeon right?"

"Yupp, my specialty is neonatolgy."

"Wow, operations on tiny babies, still inside the mother's womb. That's very impressive."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "What about you though, you're a cop. Homicide or narcotics?"

"Neither actually…. It's SVU." He said it hesitantly because anyone he ever told about where he worked always thought he was some kind of sex addicted freak. He just hoped Addison didn't feel the same way. But he needn't have worried, she didn't even flinch. In fact she looked up at him and said. "I for one, really respect what you do. We get a few patients at the practice who've been abused or raped and it takes a lot to just treat them and to listen to them but working around that kind of perversion all day must be hard, especially since you have a daughter."

"Yeah it can be, the cases with kids are always the hardest but my partner and I always say, if we don't do it, who else will." He was completely relieved she didn't care about his choice of job and he began to feel more relaxed about everything.

"That's so true." She smiled at him. She loved that Elliot had dedicated his life to helping women and children, it only made her like him even more.

The conversation stopped and they both fell into a comfortable silence and concentrated on their food while looking up and giving each other the occasional smile.

When they were done Elliot suggested they go for a walk on the beach since it wasn't too far by, Addison was only happy to agree.

Thank you guys for reading (: Hope you liked.

For the peeps who don't watch SVU It stands for Special Victim's Unit. They deal with rape, molestation, abuse involving kids and women, all those kinds of crimes so it does get pretty emotionally draining for the detectives. But it's an awesome gig ;)

Probably won't update for a bit. Exams are starting soon and my maths teacher will literally have my head if I don't get 90 plus so that should be fun ;)

Thanks again for reading! Oh & don't forget to review cause I always want to know what you guys think. (:


End file.
